That Dream
by Ghostly Bonds
Summary: Darkness. A dream leaves a certain Manakete near sleepless every night. The dream varies from night to night, but is generally the same... Someone is not who they claim to be.
1. Robin?

**_Author'__s__ Note, I guess. _ ** **Hello! This is my first story here... I have spent a lot of time playing Fire Emblem: Awakening, and I finished it.**

**In four days.**

**I have no life, but yeah. Heh. This is about the pairing that I did in my playthrough, my first (and only), My Unit (Robin) and Nowi the Manakete.**

**Spoilers later on for the End Game. Reviews encouraged! I would like to improve my skills.**

_Darkness._

_It enshrouded her, a black haze all around. No one was here, except for her and… a shadow? No, it was two shadows. One had horns protruding from his head, the other seemingly dressed in a thick coat, the latter standing close to her. She saw the horned man reach out from across the "room", if you could call it that, and then a gigantic clawed hand like her own reached with him. Nowi held her Dragonstone in her hands, begging to transform fast enough. But when she opened her eyes, the flower petals scattering, she couldn't see either shadow anymore. "Hello?" she said, panicking. _

"_Robin? Robin where are you?! ROBIN?!" She fell to her knees, and a figure appeared in front of her. "…R-Robin?" she said inquisitively. The figure let out a heavy chuckle. "No, my dear, but close enough." It said, and then grabbed her hand and—_

Nowi woke up in her sleeping bag, sitting straight up, breaking into a cold sweat, panting heavily, clutching at her chest. Her recently married husband sat up in the sleeping bag next to her. "Nowi? What's wrong?" he asked, still groggy from sleep.

"O-oh, it was nothing, Robin, I'm fine, see?" she said, laying back down to sleep, "100% a-okay!" she said with an obviously forced giggle. Robin looked at her worriedly for a moment, then,

"Okay then, if that's what you say." He lay back down, facing her, kissing her gently, and then draping his arm around her, swiftly moving back into sleep. Nowi, however, laid there, her eyes open, watching her husband sleep. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close until their bodies made contact. _"Please… please never leave me."_ She thought, nuzzling his neck, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber.

**_The Morning_**

Nowi slowly opened her eyes to find her arms empty, and Robin gone. Nowi sighed, figured he had waken up early as per usual to get firewood for the eventual night. She got up from under her blanket and changed out of her night gown into her normal "skimpy" clothes, as Anna called them. She left her tent, and then ran into Lon'qu. "Lonny!" she exclaimed and quickly hugged him and let go.

"Hello, Nowi. May I help you with something?" he asked, used to the dragon girls antics by now.

"Nope! I just wanted to say hello!" she smiled and fiddled around with her Dragonstone. She quickly moved on, waving goodbye, letting Lon'qu continue on his way. She quickly found the area she was looking for, the wood storage area. Robin was nowhere to be seen though. Weird, he was usually back around now. He had taught her how to read the sun as a clock, and promised to be back when it was about completely over the horizon. He liked to make sure he had enough firewood for everyone. She moved on, picking up her pace, and walked straight into Chrom as she turned a corner in the camp. "Oh, Chrom! I-I'm sorry!" she squealed. Chrom chuckled, and said

"It's alright Nowi. Hey, have you seen Robin around? I haven't seen him since you two went to bed last night." He asked. Nowi gasped, realizing that Robin always went with Chrom to collect the wood.

"N-no I haven't! Do you… do you think something happened to him?" Nowi asked, a slight concern in her voice, due to her dream last night.

"I don't know. Robin can handle himself, but I don't know if he brought his tomes. I'll go check his- your tent, why don't you go check around the forest?" Chrom said, a glint of mischief in his eye, but Nowi was too busy worrying to notice it. "Okay!" she said, and dashed into the forest area. Chrom chuckled, and went to go "check" on Nowi and Robin's tent.

**_The Forest_**

"Robin! Rooooooobin! Where are you?" Nowi called out, walking through the forest, eventually happening upon a stream. "Ooh!" Nowi called out, seeing a shining object in between the rocks at the bottom of the river. "Another shiny rock? Awesome!" she said aloud, looking at the ring on her finger as a reminder of Robin. "Oh, I guess I should find my hubby first!" She said, giggling. Then suddenly, her vision was obscured by a set of hands. "Hmm, I wonder who this is?" Nowi said sarcastically, putting a finger to her chin, pretending to think.

"Maybe it's Lon'qu? Or perhaps it's Fredrick?" she said giggling, then a voice.

"Maybe this'll give you a hint." The voice said, chuckling, and then Nowi felt his lips press against hers. She kissed him back, and then the hands from her face lifted, and the lips left hers, and she opened her eyes to see Robin, she giggled.

"It's good to see I've found you~" Nowi said in a melodious tone.

"I'm glad to hear it." Robin replied.

"Where were you Robi?" she said, tossing her Dragonstone in between her hands.

"Robi?"

"I needed a nickname for my husband. And don't change the subject!" Nowi said, giggling.

"Alright, alright. Heh. I was out looking for…" his face turned a shade of pink.

"For?"

"Another shiny rock, for my beautiful wife." He said, chuckling.

"Aww~ that's so sweet! Did you find anything?"

"Uh… no. Heh."

"Well, have you checked the river yet?"

"No, I was just about to before I saw you."

"Well, looks like I beat you to it then~" Nowi said, doing a little twirl, and pointed at the river. Robin went to the water and looked down, seeing the rock Nowi had seen earlier.

"Ah! It seems so." Robin looked down at the river, calculating the rushing current in his tactical brain, and started to speak. "It seems the current is too strong for—" he was cut off by Nowi diving into the water, shouting "I'll get it!"

"Nowi, no!"

Time seemed to slow down. Robin watched in a horror as his wife broke the surface, but quickly began to be pushed back, and she managed to barely grab on to a rock protruding from the water.

"Nowi! Use your-" he stopped midsentence as he saw her stone in the grass in the corner of his eye.

"Robin! Help! Please!"

"Urgh! Nowi, I'll get you out of there, just hold on!"

_****_

End O' Chapter** One**** I did it! Yay! Well, as mentioned earlier, reviews welcomed, as long as there somewhat helpful to my writing abilities.**

**And yes, I know it's not that great, but it's all I could muster.**

**ARGH! Apparently the site refuses to add lines of - or ************ OR have more than one line of space!**

**And those aren't swear words, those are what I tried to use to separate different parts...**

***sigh***


	2. Oh, jeeze

Robin's mind scanned the area for any sort of a possible tool to use to save Nowi, passing over rocks and sticks, unable to find anything long or sturdy enough to hold any weight. He then remembered he had his Levin Sword at his side. He unsheathed it, and had no time to test if it could hold any weight, and ran across from where Nowi was stuck. "Robin! Ro-"she was cut off by her head occasionally going under.

"Nowi! Grab the hilt of my blade!" he said, extending it to her, trying not to hurt himself too much. She grabbed hold of the hilt, and, said "I-I've got it!"

"Hold on!"

Robin began to pull her out, the sharp corners of the sword digging into his skin. Eventually, Nowi was back on land, and had laid down in the grass, and Robin rushed over to see if she was okay.

"Nowi? Are you alright?" he said, kneeling next to her.

Nowi laid on the ground, and groaned, then flipped herself over and saw Robin, then leapt up and hugged him, and began to cry into his shoulder. Robin hugged her tightly back, and stroked her wet hair. "It's okay, it's okay," he said soothingly "everything is alright now."

"Robin, I-I thought that I w-would never see you a-again…" she held him tighter, and then Chrom emerged from the forest and spoke, breathing slightly heavy from a quick dash to the stream. "Is everything okay here? I heard yelling." He then registered what he was seeing, and realized something must have happened, because Nowi was soaked to the bone. "Let's get you guys back to camp. You must be freezing, Nowi." He beckoned for them to follow, and Robin stood up, gently prying her arms from his neck, and followed.

**_Camp_**

Nowi sat next to Robin in the mess tent, seemingly forgetting about earlier in the morning. They were eating some of the bear meat Frederick had cooked up. Nowi, being part dragon coupled with being exhausted from holding on to the rock in such a strong current, devoured hers, and also ate some of Robin's. "Hey!" Robin exclaimed.

"It's what you do when you're married, Robi, you make sacrifices." Nowi replied, giggling. Tharja glared at Nowi from the other side of the table. _ "How can he stand that girl? She's such a child, and she's the oldest here other than Tiki. Why not choose me? I could place a hex on her…" _Tharja thought to herself.

"Sacrifices? This is outright thievery!" he said jokingly.

"Well I had Gaius as a teacher." Nowi replied, looking at the thief smiling. Gaius shrugged and responded with "She's right, Bubbles. I'm the best around." He said, still sucking on his lollipop.

"Really? But I thought she was already a master thief." Robin said.

"Oh? And why would that be, Bubbles?"

"Because she—never mind. I was going to make a really stupid joke."

"Was it that I stole your heart, Robi?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you all too well." Nowi said, giggling. At this, Tharja suddenly got up and left without a single word.

"Well, see ya around, Sunshine." Gaius said, out of earshot. Robin looked at her leave, slightly worried, and stood. "I'm going to check on her. We need everyone in the Shepherds to have as few problems as possible to prevent problems during the war."

"Okay, Robin. See you soon! ~" Nowi said, finishing his share of bear.

"Best of luck, Bubbles. You're gonna need it."

Robin nodded and made his way to Tharja's tent. "Tharja? May I come in?"

"…No."

"Okay. Can I at least ask why you stormed out of the mess tent just now?"

"…Yes."

"…Why did you storm out of the mess tent just now?"

"I was feeling… angry."

"At who or what, if I may?"

"Nowi."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? You got something "stolen" from you by her."

Robin sighed, and said "Look, I understand you think there's some sort of connection between us, but nothing is determined for us. I think of you as a good friend, but I love Nowi."

That last part made Tharja freeze, then used a hex to silence her tent, and the tent flap was stuck shut. Robin sighed again and began to head back to the mess tent.


	3. So many things to do

_**Chapter Threeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_**So yeah, here's chapter three. I think it's okay, and next chapter, I'm adding a new addition to the group!**

Robin went back to the mess tent to find Gaius and Nowi had left. "Ah, I suppose they were rather finished when I left… I guess I'll just grab a drink of mead and be on my way." He went over to the barrels that dispensed mead, guarded by Henry, as it was his turn.

In Heinz sight, that wasn't such a great idea.

"Heeeeey Roooooobin, maaaan, whaaat's uup?" He said, slurring. Robin sighed, then replied.

"You've been drinking all the mead again, haven't you? I keep telling Chrom not to trust you with this stuff…"

"Hey, I'm - *_Hic_*- perfectly capa - *_Hic_* - ble of guarding it!"

"In your stomach lining?"

"Yes! It's perfectly safe."

Robin sighed and filled a small flask with some mead, and was about to head back to his tent, when Henry called out to him.

"Yo! Robin! Can I tell you something, man to man, mono e mono, a drunkard to a not-so-drunkard?"

"Fine, Henry. What is it?"

"I'm thinking about proposing to -*_Hic_*"

"Yes?" Robin said, his curiosity slightly piqued.

"To S-Sumia…" he said, his face becoming as red as a beet in combination with the effect of the mead.

"Really? Good luck with that. Just, try not to mess up her body too bad if you switch them, like last time."

"I know that! I have it all plaaaanneeeeed oouuuutttt…" he said, as his body swayed and he began to fall. Robin caught him and sighed, and dragged him back to his tent. _"Finally, maybe I can get some 'peace' around here…" _but he quickly found out that there was no such thing as peace when everyone came to him with their questions. Not that he minded too much, but he would have liked to spend more time with Nowi. When the questions were finally over, he went to his own tent, picking up his walking speed, and was greeted by Nowi, tossing her Dragonstone around. "I'm finally 'home'…" Robin said, exasperated.

"Welcome back, Robi~" Nowi said in a melodious tone. Just as Robin was about to take a seat next to his wife on the ground, he heard Chrom shout into the tent. "Robin! It's time to discuss strategy." Robin chuckled and stood up. "I guess it's only natural to be interrupted."

Nowi stood up as well. "Aww, I wish you didn't have to be away so often."

"I know, so do I. Were you just sitting here all day, or were you out and about?"

"I went around. I tried to talk to Tharja, but she wouldn't respond. After that I played House with Lonny and sparred with Frederick. I recently got home as well."

"I'm glad to hear you don't spend your time waiti—"

"Robin! We don't have all day!" Chrom shouted, impatient. "Give me a second!" Robin shouted back. Robin gave Nowi a kiss on her forehead and left the tent. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He said on his way out.

**_The Tactical Tent_**

"Hmm… we're rather low on weapons." Frederick said, unsheathing his badly dinged Steel Sword.

"I say we stock up on weapons, and then go here." Robin pointed to a spot on the map.

"What's in that area, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"A place called 'The Manor of Lost Souls'. I hear there are some rather good weapons in there, and even if not, we could scavenge some Silver ones off the Risen."

"Hmm… are you sure we should be using our time to go to such a place? It seems dangerous, considering the name and all."

Robin nodded. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about exploring the place ever since he read about it in a book on tactics, using the house's confining space as an example for close quarters fighting.

"If you want, I could send a small force of me and a few others to go explore it."

"Hmm…" Chrom was contemplating.

"Perhaps I may offer a suggestion, sirs?" Frederick said, shining his sword as best he could.

"Of course Frederick."

"I suggest we send Robin, Nowi, Virion, and Gaius in. Robin for main offense with magic and swords, Nowi to provide a large defense for the group, Virion to be able to take out enemies from a ways away, and Gaius to scout the area ahead."

"…"

"…"

"What?" Frederick asked, finally.

"Frederick, you just took my plan and stabbed it through the heart." Robin replied, chuckling.

"Then it is settled. The four mentioned will go explore the area, and meet us back at our new camp site." Chrom said, dismissing the two.

_**End O' Chapstick**_**_3_****Well, I thought that was pretty good. Please, let me know what you think in a review or follow if you liked it.**


	4. Dragon's Blood

_**Chapter 4 Yay it's time for something! And sorry if my action scene was a bit short/terrible. But it gets the job done, right? RIGHT?! Anyways, enjoy.**_

"Ugh, how long until we get there, Robin? My feet are killing me…" Nowi did her pouting face and hooked her arm around his. "Just a bit longer. You know, Nowi, you ARE a dragon."

"But that would take all of my energy for when we get there!" Nowi stated.

"Ah, this is true."

"Come on Robin, I'm not a total dummy!" Nowi smiled wide and then noticed something in the distance. "Robin! I think I see it!" Nowi said, taking off in an excited sprint. Robin chuckled and walked after her, Gaius and Virion behind them.

"Sometimes Bubbles and his girl there can get annoying." Gaius said aloud, not really caring who heard.

"Quite, yes. But love is love, no?" Virion started, "I remember when I fell in love back on my… er, home isle, yes that's it, and I hadn't the courage to speak with her. For many days and many nights, I continued to suffer in silence…" and Virion would go to drag on and on until someone stopped him.

**_The Manor of Lost Souls_**

"Well, here we are." Robin said, shutting the doors behind him.

"Woah!" Nowi said, jaw open, looking around. "This place is HUGE!"

"Not so loud, Nowi, if you would." Virion said, investigating a table with a large vase on it.

"Hey, this place isn't too bad." Gaius stated, "Probably some good loot that the original owners kept hidden."

Just then, they heard a scream, but not of some weird creature. It was human-like.

"A scream?! We should hurry on!" Robin said, and blasted the nearest Risen with an Arcthunder tome. "Yeah! Let's go!" Nowi shouted, and turned into a dragon, grabbing a Risen in her claws and crushed it, making it into a purple gas. "Those were the nearest," Gaius said, "I'll go scout ahead. With the racket you two made, we should have attracted every Risen in the damned place." Gaius then stealthily making his way to the corner. He peeked around the corner, then pointed to Virion and beckoned. Virion went silently, and saw what Gaius wanted him to shoot. He drew his arrow, and shot for the head, but not before the Risen saw him and let loose a scream, alerting the rest of the Risen to their presence.

"Damn!" shouted Gaius, "Bubbles! Kid! We need you up here!" Robin ran up to them, seeing a pack of about 5 Risen. Nowi darted past them in dragon form, knocking straight into a Risen. Gaius took out a dagger, and stabbed an oncoming Risen. Virion let loose an arrow at a Wyvern being ridden by a Risen. Robin drew a Silver Sword and slashed at the Risen in front of him. He was unaware of the Risen behind him, and it slashed at his neck, before a large ball of blue fire made it disintegrate. Robin turned around with his sword at the ready, before he saw a fluorescent pink dragon, the one that had saved him. "W-who are you?" Robin asked, not sheathing his sword yet. The dragon shone brightly, and turned back into a human figure, with white hair and leather gloves. "Your name, if you would?" Virion said, more calmly. "Nah." The girl said. "Well, why not? I see no reason not to tell—"he was cut off by the girl.

"Ugh, that always happens. No, that's my name. N-A-H, Nah."

"Oh. Well, was it you who screamed earlier?" Robin asked.

"Y-yeah," she said, starting to blush, "I got spooked."

"It's alright, we all get surprised every once in a while. Are you lost?"

"W-what? No! I just… I was exploring!"

"I see." Robin said, chuckling. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." She replied. The group went through the rest of the house, Gaius unlocking all of the doors without a problem. After they defeated the Risen, they came away with no special loot, but they managed to get a couple steel swords and spears, even a Killer Edge. "Nowi? May I speak with you?" Nah asked, face red.

"Sure! Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Well, maybe this'll explain it." Nah took off her gloves and showed her a ring.

"Oooh! That's SO shiny! Wait… is that?" she examined her own ring, seeing that they were exactly alike.

"It is… mother."

"…"

"Mother?"

"Oh, Nah!" Nowi ran over and hugged her, being generally the same size.

"W-wah! It's okay mother. You can let go."

"O-okay. Oh! Let's introduce you to your father!" she grabbed Nah's hand and practically dragged her over to Robin.

"M-Mother!"

_**End O' Chapter 4 **_**Well, that turned out pretty decent. Better than I thought anyways. But yup, here's Nah! Well, it's been good writing this, I can't wait to write more. I certainly hope more people can enjoy it as well. See ya 'round!**


	5. Nah, I don't feel like it

**_Chapter_****5****Well this is a bit longer than usual (I think) so yeah. I'm rather enjoying writing this story, and I hope my one follower (Woo!) and the rest of you are as well. Please, leave some reviews, as long as their constructive, not "Haha y0u suck n00b!" and stuff like that. Au revoir!**

Nowi dragged Nah quickly up to Robin, surging with energy. "RobinRobinRobinRobinRobin guess what?" Nowi said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What is it, Nowi?" Robin said, looking apologetically at Nah.

"Look at her ring!"

"What about it?" Robin said, examining it from afar.

"Hold it up, dear!" Nowi said, grabbing her hand and shoving towards Robin's face.

"It's rather ni- wait. I-is that…?" Robin stared with amazement, alternating between looking at Nah and Nowi.

"It is… Father." Nah said, her face still red from embaressment. Robin went over to her and kneeled in front of her, and then hugged her.

"I don't care if you're not my daughter from this timeline, I'll raise you as if you were." He said, hugging her tighter. "Father, you're embarrassing me!" Nah said, bringing a giggle out of Nowi. Robin let go, and Gaius grabbed his shoulder. "We should get going, Bubbles. We've got a while to go before we hit the next camp site." Robin nodded.

"Right. I suppose we should be on our way, then."

**_Camp_**

"Welcome back, Robin, the rest of you. Who is the new recruit?" Chrom greeted them at the front of the camp.

"Her name is Nah." Came a voice from behind.

"Wait, is that…?" Nah asked, moving her head to see past Chrom's shoulder. "Lucina!"

Nah cried, running over to her. "Ah, I'm glad I found you, Nah." A small cough arose from Virion, earning a painful punch in the shoulder from Gaius. "And you as well, Lucina." Nah replied, giving her a quick hug. "Well, it's good everyone's back together now. How 'bout I go nab some sucker's din- I mean, let's go eat!" Gaius said, smilingly nervously, briskly walking to the mess tent. "Oh, no you don't!" Chrom said, racing after Gaius. Robin chuckled, then turned to Lucina and Nah and Nowi talking. Robin decided it would be good to let them talk for a while, he'd catch up later. He was going to head to his tent to do a bit of reading before he went to eat.

**_Half an hour later_**

Robin was reading through a book, when he noticed his tent flap open, and Nah walked in. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Nah. How was your talk with Nowi and Lucina?"

"Lucina was fine but…"

"But what?"

"How do you do it? Put up with mother, I mean."

"What?!"

"She's so immature, she always wants to play some game. Unless… did you rush into marriage for some reason?"

"W-what?! I would never do that! I may not know you well, but I am still your father! Now, do not talk about your mother that way!" Robin said, and stormed out of the tent.

"Father, wait!" Nah shouted and ran after him, "You won't escape that easily." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned. It was her mother. "Hello Nah!~"

"Hello, Mother."

"Do you see the flowers over there? Let's go make some flower necklaces!"

"You go, I'm kind of busy." Nah said, trying to subtly slip away and give chase to Robin.

"Oooh, what's that?" Nowi asked, seeing that Nah held a book. Nah looked at the book in her arms, realizing she had grabbed the book her father had been reading. "Is it a picture book? Oh, it's one of those books with words and stuff! Boring!"

"Obviously." Nah said, giving up on her chase for now. She saw that the book was a book on Dragonstones. "I found it on the, uh, baggage train." Nah said, deciding to keep that information about the book to herself. "We have to dedicate ourselves to becoming better fighters with our comrades, so to prove ourselves useful."

Nowi stared at Nah for a moment, then spoke, "Ugh, why do you use such big words? Let's go play before our brains melt!"

"Mother, you have to be more serious! We're in a war for Naga's sake!"

"I KNOW that silly, but I think of it as my job to make people smile, the sadder things get."

"…Wait. So you think your job is making people smile?"

"Yup!"

"Well, you're good at that, I suppose." Nah sighed and gave in, following her mother to the flower field to make the accursed necklaces. Tharja had been watching Nah from the outskirts of the camp. _"Argh! And now he has his child from the future?! This won't end well… perhaps I need to interfere with fate." _Tharja then chuckled audibly, and went over to the two crafting, and grabbed Nowi by the arm. "Excuse me, but I need to speak with your mother for a moment." Tharja said, a hint of venom in her voice. Nah looked at her as she dragged her mother off, arms folded. Nah decided to follow them, peeking through the small opening in Tharja's tent.

"Stay away from him!"

_**End O' Chaptor Ferv **_**Yaaaaaaaaaaay. I couldn't remember Nah and Nowi's support conversation, so I had to use Google... thank you internet!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review. They can be helpful, y'know. You just have to make 'em that way.**


	6. WELL THEN

**_Chapter 6 _****Well, here it is. Warning, some fluff/lime stuff in here (Not sure how to describe it, nothing vivid though) Here's the chart with what I mean.**

**Fluff - Romantic stuff**

**Lime - Slightly sexual themes, like a Rated T video game**

**Lemon - Descriptive sex scenes, like in some M rated games, but with words instead.**

**THERE IS NO LEMONY STUFF IN HERE.**

**Yet.**

"What?" Nowi asked, confused.

"You heard me! Stay away from Robin!" Tharja said, trying to keep her voice from quivering from anger.

"Uhh, Tharja? You DO know that Robin and I are married, right? I mean, we have a kid, too!" Nowi said, unexplainably giggly.

"Do not laugh, manakete!" Tharja shouted, unable to silence the laughing dragon. "You want something to laugh at? Fine! How about this: Your parents? They're DEAD." Nowi ceased her laughing, and looked at Tharja. "W-what?" she asked, teary-eyed.

"You heard me wench. Your parents ARE in a faraway place. It's called the Realm of the Deceased." Tharja said, an evil grin spreading across her face. Nowi stood up silently, looking at Tharja, then turned and ran towards her own tent, tears streaming down her face. The sorcerer grinned, and Nah glared at her, unseen as of yet. _"I'll get her later. She deserves to be a good snack!" _ Nah thought, going to the mess tent where her father was, and ran into him exiting the tent. "Father! You have to go see mother!"

"Woah, Nah, what? What happened?!"

"Tharja took her into her tent-"

"Hold on, I know where this is going." Robin said, and took off in a mad sprint towards their tent, Nah following behind him. Robin ran into his tent, seeing Nowi on the ground, hands holding her face and tears streaming past them. Robin quickly went over, kneeled down, and hugged her tightly, Nah watching from the other side of the tent. "O-oh Robin!" Nowi said, "S-she said -*Hic*- she told me my parents were… w-were… dead…" then she began to sob even harder, hiccupping and rubbing her head against her husband's chest.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay… stop crying, please. You know, my coat doesn't have to be covered in snot for you to feel better." Robin said, jokingly. This lightened Nowi's tears a bit, a small giggle forming in her throat. She leaned her head off his chest, and looked at him, wiping the snot from her nose with a convenient tissue next to them, and then kissed Robin passionately. "Eww, come on guys, I'm right here!" Nah exclaimed, giggling slightly. Robin chuckled, and Nowi looked at her, then let go of Robin and jumped to Nah, hugging her tightly.

"I'll never leave you, sweetie, I'll never do it! Not again!"

"Mother…" Robin looked on with a smile, while Nah mouthed "Help me", which caused Robin to chuckle. "Come on, let's get you guys some food."

"A-actually, Robin, I'm not very hungry. I'm just tired." Nowi said, moving back to her husband, and laying in one of the sleeping bags. She patted the one next to her, then said "Join me?" she asked, giggling and giving him a silly wink. Robin chuckled. "Please, not in front of our daughter." He said, turning, only to see Nah running off, hands over her eyes, shouting "Ew ew ewwwwww!" Robin then laughed out loud and laid next to his wife.

**Suddenly, Nah!**

After the shock of what her mother just did, she decided to pay Tharja a visit. She went over to her tent, listening for the heavy breathing that comes only from sleeping, when she heard a loud snore. _ "No wonder her tent isn't near anyone else's…" _ Nah thought, then snuck into her tent quietly. The tent was small on the outside, but rather large on the inside. Nah then saw there was still a fire under a bubbling cauldron, presumably from some new hex or curse. Nah, who had a knack for carrying random objects in her pockets, found a Popsicle stick in her purse. She pulled it out, and lighting it with the fire under the cauldron, and lit Tharja's clothes, which were stacked in the corner, on fire. She then waited for them to incinerate, then stomped out the fire so as not to harm anything else. _"And there go her only pair of clothes." _ Nah thought, a smile on her face, leaving the tent.

She then proceeded to head back to her own tent, but heard something that would scar her for a century or two, in her mother's voice.

"Come on Robin, let's _play~_."

"I don't know, Nowi, Nah could be back at any time."

"Well, we have to get around to making her sometime, don't we?"

Nah then burst into the tent, shouting. "Helloooooooooooooooo!" I'm not looking, just forgot a book! I'll leave you be!" she was covering her eyes, grabbing a tome she had brought with her before they had met, and ran out of the tent. Robin sighed, then Nowi spoke.

"At least she won't be back for a while now, huh?"

**_End O' Chapter Sex _****See what I did there? Huh, huh? Well, if you didn't... that's kind of awkward. ANYWAYS **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. INTERLUDE UNO

_**Interlude Uno :D**_**So, this is my first "interlude". A brief tale relating to the story in some general way, when I become stuck for ideas. I'm a bit stuck with Chapter 7, so I'll be re-reading Chapter 6 for somewhere to pick up. Also, I just REALLY wanted to write this, had the idea in my head for a few days, figured I'd put it here. I may post Chapter 7 soon, but if not, here's this.**

Robin was browsing through the Outer Realms worlds, when he saw one of him and Nah, hugging. He stopped and looked at this one, smiling, knowing that his love for Nowi and Nah existed, even in alternate dimensions. He was about to continue flipping through them, when the other Robin presented Nah with a ring. His eyes widened momentarily, and then he saw the other him move his lips towards Nah. "NopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNope" Robin said, feeling the urge to barf as he exited the gate where Chrom and Frederick stood waiting, catching him as he was about to vomit and fall, barely holding it back. "Oh… God…" Robin said between heavy breathing. "What did you see, man?!" Chrom asked. "Y-you don't want to know… Ooooh, I don't feel so good…" Robin said, then passed out. They walked back to camp with Robin slung over Frederick's shoulder.

_**Interlude Uno: FINI!**_**So, there's the first one... hope you liked! Hopefully, there won't be a boatload of these. It's just something that I write to get the cogs whurring, so I get a better place to start it.**

**Hope you liked!**


	8. Were you wearing that hat last time?

**_Chapter 7: Begin!_****Sorry for the missed post yesterday, I started playing Fire Emblem again... as a girl.**

**Who married Gaius.**

**Because meh.**

**MOVING ON!**

"Good morning, Tharja. Why the blanket?" Nowi asked at breakfast the next day, seemingly forgetting everything that happened, as usual. Tharja, however, had not. She was now wrapped up in her blanket, covering her whole body except her face.

"Like you don't know." Tharja said.

"What? Why would I know?" Nowi asked innocently.

"I found my clothes in a pile of ash this morning. I'm assuming the fire came from a dragon." Nah was watching the conversation, eating her food, hoping that Tharja wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Hey! Why blame me? You always have that cauldron going through the night. Maybe a spark got loose and then it incinerated your clothes?"

"Unlikely. It was across the tent. But if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I don't know! Maybe it was someone who didn't like you."

"That narrows it down. But when I discover who did this, you will be cursed! Everlasting pain! Permanent colds! Do you hear me?!" Tharja then stormed out of the tent, all of the men holding back laughter, and the women whispering to each other.

"Well, I'm full. I should get going." Nah said, quickly pushing her food away from her and walking out of the tent, before any questions could be asked. As she quickly walked, almost running, she saw a small recruitment party that had been sent to check out a mirage village rumor return. It consisted of Chrom, Lissa, Miriel, and Miriel's husband, Vaike. _"Wait, there were only four that went… who's the new guy?" _Nah thought, seeing a fifth member that seemed strangely like Miriel. The group exchanged a few words before separating, all of them going separate ways, other than Miriel and Vaike, who went back to their tent for who knows what. Nah approached the stranger, who was conveniently heading towards her, and introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Nah. And who might you be?"

"Ah, hello." Said the man with a wizard's hat, "I am Laurent. Future son to Miriel. Do you not recognize me, Nah?" Nah blinked at him for a moment, then eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Laurent! I didn't recognize you… were you wearing that hat last time we spoke?"

"No, actually. I found it while looking for the mirage village."

"Oh, right. Any luck?"

"Yes. We found it, and they gifted us with a 'Goddess Staff'. It is very useful, healing all allies fully within range, and it never breaks."

"Useful indeed. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Laurent. But if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

"Of course. I am rather hungry, so I must be on my way as well. Goodbye."

"See ya around." They went their separate ways.

**_Back in Nowi's Tent_**

Nowi was snoring heavily as Robin entered the tent. _"I've eaten a whole meal, and here she is, still sound asleep." _He chuckled softly, then moved over to her, gently shaking her, causing her to snort and jump up, standing in front of Robin. "Who- what- where—oh, it's just you Robin. Jeeze, you don't have to be so violent about waking me up!" "But I wasn't. I gently shook you. Like this," Robin said, then grabbed onto her shoulders and gently shook her. Nowi giggled, then grabbed Robin and began to shake him back and forth with great force. Robin wobbled on his knees and let go of Nowi, and when she let go of him, his knees gave way and he fell to a laying position. "Sometimes… I forget you're a dragon…" Robin said, all the while Nowi was giggling. She then sat on his back, her light human frame not hurting him.

Much.

**_End of Chappy Sevon _****So there's that. Kind of boring I know, but it'll all come around eventually.**

**EVENTUALLY.**


	9. Hold it!

Hello! This is me.

Obviously.

But anyways, I'm probably going to discontinue this story for a bit, maybe permanently... I just don't think it's my best work that I've done, also, it's kind of going no where. It's most likely I WILL continue this eventually, but for the time being, I'm going to try writing about a different pairing that I like, which is Robin (Male Custom Unit) and Olivia. I think their support conversation is cute, so yeah. Maybe as a third one, Robin (Female Custom Unit) and Gaius. Maybe I'll eventually do some that AREN'T with Robin... heh heh. Oh well, but yeah. This is informational. :D

Have a nice day.


End file.
